staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2510
January *2: Egotek Vandergil disbands and it's members go into hiding. *11: Myrian Fast Response and Tactical Peackeeping Unit (MFRTPU) led by Kerev: Aleksis Harkograg takes down Uzune Dem Rebim and executes 777 other Josminian Maliquate insurgents destroying the Terrorist organization and in two months ending the Myrian War on Terror *18: Hylogan Directorate : Kal Nedis: Uriz Sektim allies with Krovan Protectorate: Kaiser: Duvri Duvsin and creates the Solar-Sapphirian Friendship pact, a special economic alliance between the two nations. February *15: Two Dark Ty'Ger Terrorists join the Psion Order as part of Loreko De'Tillios' "Great Arrival" March *14: The last family of "Wu Tigers" on Kayington are killed by a mudslide in Bei-Druum Province *27: Terran Company Eric Net and Amerigo Company Sandeko Enterprises merge becoming the largest merger in history, forming Eric-Sandeko Networks (ESN) April *11: Antarctos Corps secedes from the UTSEA led by George Bin Nando who is angry about what he called the "Genocide of Sovius", James Albert Ranson Admiral of the Parent Faction: Antarctosphere though sympathetic to Nando's cause, decimates the former allied fleet losing only 17 Interceptor fighters and one heavily damaged Harbinger. *14: Van Tego leaves the Anti-Terran Front and continues his political carreer *24: The Damaged Harbinger "Sea Foam Green" Explodes en route to a repair station several thousand miles away from Centerpoint Delta all 1500 crew are killed. May *1: UTSEA-Aztec Governor: Toni Fekete is charged with corruption for allowing Anti-Union terrorists to murder 100 Colonists, he serves prison time until 2523. *22: Noemi Cerda and members of the Newly created "Sons and Daughters of Sovius" attempt to destroy the UTSEA forces guarding the ruins of the old Cities, and the city of Kruxanne Noemi Cerda's allied with the Dark Star Conglomerate, New Confederation, Blue Revolution, Silverstone Pirates and the Black Sun Consortium arrive in a much larger force than the UTSEA position and at first they seem to win the battle before, UTSEA Admiral: Callen Harmon activates a frost core over the enemy fleet and destroys 3/4ths of it, the Allied forces withdraw and the UTSEA keeps Sovius . *23: The Plasmonia Meteorite strikes Vernu province on Shrine destroys 41 houses and kills 1 Natogytt (Kared Naluta 2489-2510) June *6: The TEC begins their operation and launches an invasion using the Rift Anchor to attack Kall , this is later known as the Kall Incident, beginning the Second Sector War . *13: The New Christian Front takes 278 hostages on in the United States on Earth. *14: Vanessa Cerda leaves the Axis of Freedom and joins the DarkStar Conglomerate after a heated argument with her mother. *15: UTSEA Forces eradicate the NCF and hunts down all remaining religious people, resocializing 447 and killing 124. July *13: A Krovan Harbinger crashes into a Vramese Resource collector 279 Krovans die while 29 Vramese die. *15: Zhang Liao defeats Shirin Strata Carsannia I during the Sholacava Series 172 to 157 (PMFT ) *17: UTSEA Forces pull back their Sapphirian Fleets to the Solarian Sector to defend against TEC attacks. *27: TEC forces led by Andergar Sark assault the UTSEA Fleet at Frontier and capture it for seven days August *9: UTSEA, Fulsoff, Krovan and Satarian Forces arrive over the TEC conqured planet of Henderloff and while losing 3/4ths of their forces manage to retake it. *10: Harkoff joins forces with the rest of the Kandlia to oppose the TEC. *11: TEC forces Slam into Borelecava defeating the UTSEA and Kandlian forces who temporarily allied to fight them, Sentien , Crux Vorpalis and Draliska all go into hiding. *15: Antarctic Airlines Flight 912 crashes into the South Ocean due to engine problems, 76 of the 300 passengers and Crew die, the rest are rescued by the Antarctic Republic Coast Guard. *16: Jadad Alratoff is executed following his conviction for the 2509 Genocide of the Monocan people during the Homeland Conflict October *3: Helena Van Actheren is charged in a SkyWing Court for the Nuking of Pastethan in 2490, she is sentenced to 200,000 life sentences and dies in prison in 2530 *11: Anjena is elected Kal Nedis of Halacava, the nation's second Kal Nedis. November *2: Rigel Boliatzo nearly loses re-election to Narud Eranne who loses by only 179 votes, Boliatzo goes on to stay in office until 2541. *15: Juniva Passenjar inventor of the Prismatic Process (Synthetic Prismatic Marbles) dies in a ship crash over Kanderarch (2387-2510) *17: After Seven weeks of constant rainfall, A massive flood breaks the levees in Kaihar City, Straticava, 994 are killed and the entire city is in ruins, Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo focused on the TEC ignores the whole ordeal and loses popularity. *20: The last video game in the 400 year old series: "Firestorm Red" comes out and is a success, "Firestorm Red: Hot-Ice" is the best selling Video game in 2510 and 2511. December *27: Kandlian Forces of all kinds return to their homeworld en masse to counter the TEC fleet led by Arcto Archon *31: Kaiser: Matt Tygore secretly alters the "Doctrine of Antarctos" in preparation for his plan to restructure the government and end corruption with one fell swoop. *31: Crux Vorpalis, Patriarch Harkoff, Draliska, Sentien, Brunin and several dozen others begin the merging process. Category:Years